


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 5

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: Teaser:All he saw was the look on your face. You looked how you felt: hopeless.Tom walked over and sat down on his knees.You turned your head and looked at him.“Tom…” you said in a weak voice.The sound of his name leaving your lips in a tone like that, felt to Tom like being stabbed.He wiped away your tears with his thumb, cubing your head in his hands.“It’s all right love; you’re stronger than this pain. You’ll be able to fight it off, I know you will” He whispered. “I’ll be right here cheering you on okay?”His words hit you hard. You couldn’t believe it. He was the first person who understood, that you didn’t want someone to save you. He understood that you wanted someone there whilst you saved yourself.Overwhelmed with emotion, you did something rather reckless.





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 5

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to post this sooo many fucking times.... jesus, hope it works this time! fingers crossed!

The boys followed you all the way back to the hotel before finally saying something.

“Y/N, please just-“ Tom began.

“He took it!” you turned around tears swelling up in your eyes making you vision blurry as you shouted, your voice echoing against the marble. “He took the last bit of power I had, and he ripped it up. The last bit of control I held in my own life. He degraded me, I am nothing but a worthless tramp in the eyes of Greece now. I am nothing but another one of his fucking bitches,”

Tom said something to Harrison about a bath and the boy with the blue eyes disappeared up the marble staircase.

“Y/N, you said it yourself didn’t you?” Tom moved forward a bit. “You’re not Rapunzel, you don’t let the plot happen to you; you’re like Merida, you pick up your destiny and you shape it on your own”

At those words, you realized that he understood, even better than you did. You weren’t Mulan, you really were Merida. You weren’t fighting for your family’s honor or to save your father’s life, you were fighting for your own control over your life. You were shooting for your own hand.

Realizing this, the tears began to spill over; you stepped forward and allowed yourself to be engulfed in Tom’s arms.

“I was gonna marry him”

Tom tensed up at your words.

“I have lived my whole life thinking I was gonna marry him one day, and thus have a rig to rule, cuz he was unfit for the job” your words were sloppy.

For the record, you weren’t drunk, slightly tipsy at most. A couple glasses of wine and some shots were not enough to drink you under.

“But now I have nothing, if I forgive him that means I surrender power over my own life, but if I don’t well, I lose daddy’s most important deal and my chance to actually be in charge for once.”

“Your father won’t mind, after all he’s your dad and he just wants you to be safe” Tom muttered.

You looked up at him.

“Are you really that naïve? Do you really think he has my happiness in mind? Do you think he sent me away from home and my friends to live with you because he thought your home was safer for me than my own?”

Tom didn’t say anything right away. Harrison had told him from the start not to trust you because you were obviously planted by Y/L/N as a spy. But something about the way you’d looked when you were told… I was almost as if he’d seen you break. Tom was positive that that moment was the one where your father had lost your loyalty. And it was too late to get it back now.

“If I find out you’ve been spying on me this whole time, I’ll have your head sent to your father as a Christmas present.” Tom smirked slightly, knowing the threat would never have to be carried out.

“That might be a good idea, it would teach him a lesson” tears fell.

Your mind felt blurred, as if dense fog had rested upon your senses, you weren’t quite sure what you were saying or what was happening. You just felt so lost, as if your life was falling down around you. You remember having a breakdown like this once before, when you were fourteen. Your confirmation dinner had just ended, and your father had told you about the business. You remembered how the fog had crept in slowly going more and more dense as your father mentioned family members and friends who were all part of his business. You remembered how it had felt like you felt, like you had gotten caught in the middle, having to choose a path, knowing that you would lose something significant either way.

Right now your feet were moving but you couldn’t see where you were going, and all you could think was that you had lost the last pieces of your sanity. If you weren’t on speaking terms with Hibiscus and his son, well then you couldn’t set your foot in Greece ever again. You’d lose Nikos and the feeling of innocence and playfulness his person woke in you.

You were able to see through the fog just enough that you realized you were in a hotel room. You kicked off your shoes. You didn’t even flinch when someone walked past you. Somewhere in your mind, you knew it was Harrison.

It was only when you found yourself in the bathroom and didn’t see any of your own stuff that you realized you weren’t in your own room.

“Where am I?” you mumbled.

And though Tom nervously answered that you were in his room, and that he had told you this earlier, you didn’t hear him. But you found the bathtub full of hot water, and so decided.

“Bath.” You stated.

“Good idea Y/N, I’ll be outside okay? Don’t close the door; if you do I will break it down okay?” Tom wasn’t quite sure you understood, but he left the bathroom anyway seeing as you had already begun to undress yourself and he felt it would be inappropriate if he took advantage of your current state of shok.

He left the room and let the door be a tad bit ajar. Harrison had left for his own room. Tom sat down in the sofa, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

If you were faking this shit, you deserved a bloody Oscar.

It was odd. Tom could feel your pain in a way.

He thought about how you’d spent your whole life expecting to get married to Demitri. The way you had shrugged off his disgusting behavior towards women suddenly made sense. It was a huge ass deal; Y/L/N was selling his daughter to a boy who treated women like possessions because he knew she would take over. But he was relying on Demitri having respect for you. Tom could only imagine what he would have done had he been in your shoes. He would probably have done the same. Trying to convince himself that the person he was to marry wasn’t that bad. Your words echoed in his mind.

_“He does this horrible thing, where he marks a girl, with a capital D in some way… that way, the entire town knows that she belongs to him. He literally writes his name on girls like they’re his toys… But he would never do it to me.”_

He would never do it to me.

Those were the words you had spoken. Obviously that wasn’t true. You’d been trying to convince yourself that it wouldn’t happen. But the moment it did, you let you hair down. You hadn’t even been confused, you knew. Because deep down you always had.

Tom heard the sound of soft sobs from the bathroom, he looked up immediately.

The sobs became a tad bit louder.

Tom stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. The sobs were still there.

“Y/N? are you okay?” he said.

There was no answer, the sobs just continued.

“Y/N if you don’t answer me I’ll come in okay?”

You sounded devastated and it made a not form in the pit of Tom’s stomach.

“Okay, I’m coming in”

He hesitated for a moment, but when the sobs didn’t stop, he pushed the door open.

You were sitting in the bathtub hugging your knees to your chest. Your hair was soaked and sleeked back down your back. Tears were streaming down your already wet face.

Even if Tom had looked, he wouldn’t have been able to see anything.

All he saw was the look on your face. You looked how you felt: hopeless.

Tom walked over to the bathtub and sat down on his knees.

You turned your head and looked at him.

“Tom…” you said in a weak voice.

The sound of his name leaving your lips in a tone like that, felt to Tom like being stabbed.

He wiped away your tears with his thumb, cubing your head in his hands.

“It’s all right love; you’re stronger than this pain. You’ll be able to fight it off, I know you will” He whispered. “I’ll be right here cheering you on okay?”

Somehow, his words reached you through the fog. They hit you hard. You couldn’t believe it. He was the first person who understood, that you didn’t want someone to save you. He understood that you wanted someone there whilst you saved yourself.

Overwhelmed with emotion, you did something rather reckless.

You leaned in and kissed Tom.

It was light as a feather, but it was a proper kiss, not just a peck on the lips. And he kissed you back, just as softly.

Instantly, it felt like someone had put a heavy comforting blanket over you.

You broke apart and pulled the boy in for a hug.

Tom had his eyes closed shut, and he didn’t care that his clothes were turning wet under your touch. He didn’t quite know why he had kissed you back; somehow it had seemed like the right thing to do.

A vaguely familiar feeling spread through you. It felt warm and nice. You knew what it was at once, but it was odd, because you hadn’t felt this for years, not since you were a child.

Safe, you felt safe.

As the warm feeling of safety spread through your body, the fog of despair and hopelessness disappeared. Until suddenly you could feel the tingle of breath on your right shoulder.

Your eyes opened wide and you were suddenly aware of the situation.

A tingle like electricity ran down your spine.

You were completely naked hugging the most powerful man in all of Great Brittan.

 “Please tell me your eyes are closed.” You whispered.

“They are.” Tom confirmed, somehow knowing that you were feeling better.

“Don’t open them okay?”

“As you wish”

You pulled away from him slowly, taking his hands off of your back and placing them on the edge of the bathtub. His eyes really were shut. For a blissful moment, you looked at the boy. His shirt had large wet patches and a few of his curls had fallen down over his forehead. A sudden urge to kiss him again took over and you leaned forward, but you stopped yourself almost immediately. Instead you turned around hiding as much of yourself as you could. 

“Stand up.”

You could hear that he did as you asked.

“Turn around.” You paused for a moment. “You can open your eyes now, just don’t look back and please just leave.”

Tom did as you asked. He even closed the door without looking.

When he was out of the bathroom, thoughts began to whirl in his mind. Somehow in his hut, he trusted you, now more than ever. But for years he had been told to keep emotional distance to his work, and you had introduced yourself as work. He wasn’t sure he wanted you to be work.

His mind landed on Demitri, your hands in Demitris hair, the fucking ocean.

Tom began to pace the room. In deep thought about how he wanted to make Demitri pay for your tears.

You wrapped yourself in a bathrobe and walked out into the living room. You found Tom pacing the room with a furrowed brow mumbling about different ways of torture.

“I call first dips” you said. “I want to carve my fucking name onto his back”

Tom smiled at you.

“I was thinking the same thing” he said.

“But we can’t” you said making sure to keep your distance to Tom.

His smile faded.

“We would never be able to get a deal.” You said.

“Screw the fucking deal”

You couldn’t help but smile.

“But it’s my employment test, if I don’t get you this deal, I won’t get the job”

“Y/N, I don’t need a deal to know you’re talented, I’ve seen that in action.” Tom extended his hand to you. “You’re hired”

You looked at his hand for a moment. Nervousness bubbled in your stomach; you knew what you wanted to say you just didn’t know how.

“What if,” you began slowly, eyes fixed on Tom’s still extended hand. “What if I changed my mind about wanting to be your employee?”

Tom let his hand fall. He looked into your eyes. He couldn’t read you for the life of him.

“What do you mean?”

“What if I just wanted you to trust me, and know my skill set?” You said, knowing that you sounded confusing. “What if didn’t want to be a hit man, but a… a trusted individual”

“Most people would call that a friend”

“I didn’t wanna use that word” you look away feeling the blush on your cheek and hopelessly trying to fight it off. “I didn’t wanna risk painting myself into a corner…”

“You know you’re not making sense right?” Tom said. “It’s okay, just tell me what you mean, none of that complicated dancing around the issue shit.”

“Problem is, I’m not entirely sure what it is I want.” You look up and your eyes are immediately caught by Tom’s ever so inviting brown eyes.

There was silence. You could both feel it, the tension in the air. But you were both so fucking uncertain.

For four years you’d been trained to look at feelings as something that wasn’t part of you. But this shit? No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t disconnect yourself from this. The lust was easy, but this ever so pleasant warmth that seemed to spread through you. It was just so much a part of you. It was almost like when you take the first sip of a cup of hot chocolate on a cold rainy day. But there was no hot chocolate, only warmth. Not having the usual control over your emotions was scary. But somehow it was a good kind of scary. It felt welcome.

“Perhaps we should just call it a night? You could use the beauty sleep” Tom joked.

“Fuck you” you muttered turning away.

“Please.” He said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

-

You woke up, at first you were sure you were in your own hotel room, but you quickly realized by the suitcase in the corner, that you were in fact not in your own room.

You were lying alone in Tom Holland’s hotel bed.

A tingle went down your spine.

You looked around the room for your clothes. They weren’t anywhere t be seen. You noticed a white bathrobe and put it on. You walked to the window and looked out. There were no clocks in the room so you looked for the sun instead. You knew where it would rise to your right and you knew where it would set to your left. You looked at the placement of the sun and came to the conclusion that it would be around noon.

You left the bed room.

The living space looked exactly like the one in your own hotel room, a flat screen TV, a glass coffee table and a marble kitchen island. However there was a blanket and a pillow on the couch. You realized that Tom must have slept there. What a gentleman.

You found a note on the kitchen island.

_Morning Y/N_

_Hope you slept well after a nice bath._ (You let your hand grace your lips with a smile, _bitch_.)

_If I’m not back before 1pm please call Haz and tell him to initiate “Magnitude”_

_\- TH_

At the bottom of the note, Tom had written out Harrison’s number.

You noticed that your purse was on the table. You grabbed it and looked at your phone. It was still alive and the display showed 12:53 pm, though the key to your own room was there, you decided to stay in Tom’s room, he could be back any minute now.

Right as you finished the thought, the lock clicked and Tom entered. 

There was a sparkle in his eyes as he saw you.

“Good morning Y/N” he said.

“Where have you been?” you asked suspiciously.

“I talked to Hibiscus”

“You what? You didn’t fuck anything up did you?”

“I’ll let you decide that” Tom took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to you.

You opened it. It was an official looking document. It stated that after the death of Papa Hibiscus, the whole company would go under the guidance and protection of the Holland family. Regardless of who was sitting behind the desk in Greece, the one with the last word would be the head of the Holland family.

“How did you get him to sign this” you mouth was dry.

Tom shrugged. “I used a few well chosen words to make him realize that his son wasn’t fit to make any decisions for Greece, an I assured him that I would only ever interfere if I thought Demitris actions would in any way hurt the Hibiscus family or Greece as a whole.”

You were quite. He was better than you’d ever imagined him to be.

“I was supposed to give you this” you whisper. “On a silver platter”

Tom was quite.

“You can give it to me now? I mean you have it in your possession, you control the deal; you could rip it up if you wanted to.”

Tom walked over to the sofa and sat down. You looked at him. You were still holding the piece of paper. It felt so silly. You hadn’t deserved the honor of presenting him with this. This was his work, not yours. But when he looked at you and your eyes locked together, a tingle ran down your spine and your body took over, the feeling of cheating the system gone. You looked through the kitchen and found a round metal plate for drinks. You grabbed your handbag and pulled out a red ribbon. You rolled up the piece of paper and tied the ribbon around it. You put on the metal serving tray. You looked over at Tom. He had leaned back and was watching you. You walked over to him. You bend down and extended the metal serving tray.

“Here you have Greece on, well, a platter of sorts.” You smiled a broken smile.

Tom took the rolled up piece of paper. He then looked at you. He could see the pain.

“Thank you,” he said slowly. “Y/N can we talk?”

You freeze, not saying a word.

“Is everything okay? Like for real? I know it’s odd that I even care so much but I can’t just ignore… ignore everything”

In truth it was very odd that Tom cared. Why would he ever see you as anything but a skilled assassin? It’s what you were. 27. That’s how many people you had killed. 27. You were 20 years old. You had been actively on missions for only two years. 27 people in two years. You were dangerous, so why did he care about the sadness and pain in your eyes? Why wasn’t he cautious around you? Perhaps it had something to do with that tingle he felt down his spine when you smiled.

“My world is crumbling around me, and the one thing I was supposed to be good at, you did better.” You looked into his eyes; the welcoming brown colour let you spill your secrets. “I should be mad at you for doing that, but I can’t. I should be in my room getting ready to abduct Demitri so that I can make him pay.”

Tom moved making room for you to sit down beside him. You did so.

“I’m sorry that I did what I did Y/N. I saw an opportunity and took it.” He looked down. “I actually met with him today to tell him the deal was off. I told him that if he wanted to make a deal with me he needed to keep his son in check. Apparently he valued that I wasn’t scared to insult his family for the good of the business. I just… after seeing you like that yesterday… I didn’t wanna make a deal with someone who could let their son do something like that”

“So you, the most powerful man in Great Brittan, were prepared to lose this huge ass deal, because some tramp got hurt?” you couldn’t believe your own ears.

“You’re not a tramp.” Tom waived off “You’re strong, independent. You’re a fighter. And I’m afraid you could have me on my knees beggin’ if I’m not careful.”

You smiled.

“Any moment now Holland” you joked.

“Better put my guards back up then huh?”

“I don’t think you need them with me.” You weren’t quite sure what you meant with those words.

There was a moment’s silence.

“We still have a reservation at Pagliaccio if you want lunch? Just you, me and Haz.”

You nodded in agreement and told the boy you needed clothes before you were leaving though.

“You could just take some of my clothes, I’m sure they’ll fit” Tom joked

“Hah hah Holland, and what do you think your sidekick would say if he saw you and I walk out of your room both wearing your clothes?” you smiled.

“He’d tell me that if I play with fire I’m bound to get my fingers burnt. Or worse”

-

There were no windows in the restaurant so the warm breeze was let in to the restaurant without trouble. You were sitting at a table near the sidewalk. It was you and the two Brits. The events of last night almost seamed forgotten. It was like Demitri didn’t exist. Only the servers who recognized you and called you Arketá as often as they possibly could. Somehow you managed to just be tree young adults on vacation on a sunny island. You had agreed that instead of going back to Othonas this evening you would visit the restaurant called Avli. It was a bit harder to find, but you had been roaming the streets of Rethimnon for years. The sun was high in the sky ad you had a bowl of pasta in front of you and two boys on the other side of the table. Though everything wasn’t back to normal, it was much more comfortable. You didn’t think it would ever be back to normal with the three of you. The boys had seen you at a very low point; you couldn’t go back to fake happiness.

You got the call in the middle of lunch. Your phone started vibrating in your purse and your smile faded the second you looked at the display.

_Daddy_

“Hej...” _hello_ as you said that word the smile on the faces of the Brits faded immediately.

“hvad fanden er det jeg hører?” _what the hell is it I’ve been told?_

”Daddy, ta det stille og roligt, lad mig-” _daddy take it easy, let me-_

”Nej, Y/N Y/L/N du kommer hjem lige nu. Sig til ham Holland at aftalen ikke er gældende mer’ og at du flytter tilbage til Danmark” _no, Y/N Y/L/N you’re coming home right now._ _Tell that Holland that the deal is off and you’re moving back to Denmark_

“Hva’ snakker du om? hvorfor gælder den aftale ikk mer’?” _What are you on about? Why is that deal off?_

“Han skulle beskytte dig skat, og det gjorde han tydeligvis ikke. Den dreng er ikke vores tid værd og du er mere sikker her hjemme. Desuden har han stjålet Grækenland fra os, jeg har sgu ikke kysset sålerne på Hibiscus de sidste 20 år for at få det revet væk under mig af en lille dreng.” _he was supposed to protect you honey and he obviously didn’t that boy is not worth our time and you’re safer at home._ _Besides, he stole Greece from us. I haven’t fucking been kissing the shoes of Hibiscus for the past 20 years to have it pulled away from under me by a little boy._

“jeg kommer ikke hjem far” _I’m not coming home Dad_

”hva’ mener du?” _what do you mean?_

“Han har ansat mig. Jeg arbejder for Tom nu” _he has given me a job._ _I work for Tom now_

“Han vil bare I bukserne på dig! … vent, i har ikke…? Har i? hvis i har så bliv, så bliv og få ham snoet om din lillefinger så vi har den lille undermåler hvor vi vil ha ham” _He just wants to get in your pants! … wait, you haven’t…?_ _have you? If you have then stay and wrap him around your finger so we know where we have that little son of a bitch._

A tear rolled down your cheek and you ended the call without answering your father. The two Brits stared at you. You let out a deep sigh and wiped away the tear.

“Daddy wants me home. He said your deal was off, because you let Demitri do that shit to me.” You looked into Tom’s eyes. “He then said that if the two of us were having sex, I was to wrap you around my finger so he knew where he had you.”

“So he did plant you to by my side to chat me up?”

“Mate, I’ve been saying that ever since she fucking arrived.” Harrison the sidekick said.

“Tom, you need to make a decision. Either you lose the Y/L/N clan or you risk Greece.” You leaned forward.

“The hell you talking about?” Tom asked.

“You’re so stupid mate.” Harrison the sidekick announced “Do nothing and lose the Y/L/N’s or fuck up Demitri real good to tell mr. Y/L/N that you noticed the wrongdoing, but risk stepping over the line with Hibiscus”

“If I were you, I’d go for the latter.” You sighed “And you should ask me to make daddy believe that I’m on still on team Y/L/N. make him think he has you, when really you have him.”

“You sure you’re up for that?” Tom asked.

“As long as I get to carve my name into Demitri’s back I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Tom asked with a stupid grin on his face.

“Please save the flirting for the bedroom” Harrison sighed

Both you and Tom started laughing. After a bit Harrison joined in.

In that moment you forgot about it all. The torture, the threats the fucking deals, you were just a normal kid. You were with friends eating lunch. Tom noticed that sparkle in your eye again. It was beautiful. Made you look like an angel.


End file.
